


a day for joy

by proserpinasacra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CritRole Bang, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinasacra/pseuds/proserpinasacra
Summary: My piece for the critrole reverse bang, based on the lovely artwork by ryanismynamee.tumblr.com!





	

Of all the things Vex had received that her mother hadn't had a chance for, this felt the most like a betrayal. And yet… the expected feelings, the anxiety, the fear, just weren't there. She didn't have it in her to feel bad about this choice. Only overwhelmingly happy. Still, her mother hadn't had this chance, and Vex could only wonder what she'd think of this: her daughter marrying a noble. Would she be happy? Would she worry that Vex’s end would be the same as hers?

 

What Syldor had done to her mother was abhorrent, and the indignant rage she felt hadn't faded with the years. Such a pompous, entitled man, thinking he could stroll into her mother’s life and then abandon her, only returning when he wanted something. Vex mourned her mother, and mourned those year she should have been allowed to spend with her. There was still hate burrowed in her, but….

 

But no, committing to forgiveness meant forgiveness to all, there was no picking and choosing allowed. Syldor certainly hadn't done anything to earn it, but she was here now, with her friends, her family, and there was nothing at all that she envied of him, or even of those in Syngorn that had been more accepted than her and Vax. Vex was happy, and Percy wasn't just some noble who would run off on her, he was Percy. 

 

She was broken from her reverie by the sound of familiar footsteps coming through the sitting room. They were unbidden, a break from tradition, yet they filled her heart with giddy joy nonetheless. Carefully, she touched her hair to yet again make sure it fell into the delicately placed curls Cassandra’s maids had arranged it into, and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. 

 

“You know, you're not supposed to be allowed to see me, darling.” Vex called, loud enough that her voice would carry through the wood of the door. There were noises of fumbling at the door for a moment, then a pause at her words before they resumed. 

 

“Yes, that's precisely why Keyleth wouldn't allow me to come to you without this.” The ancient doorknob finally turned, and the door creaked open. Percy entered the room and closed the door behind him, his footsteps stopping several paces behind her. The note of exasperation in his voice lent Vex a hint of confusion before she turned around to look at him. 

 

“That's... one way of getting around it.” Vex tried to contain her giggles before giving up entirely, letting a full laugh out at the sight of him. Percy, in a truly finely made coat and suit, with a tangle of vines wrapped clumsily around the upper portion of his face. There were darling little white and blue flowers strewn through the green vines, but they didn't hide the fact that Keyleth had obviously never blindfolded someone. In her defense, druidcrafted plants were perhaps not the best material for doing so. Percy smiled, looking as if he was going for ‘begrudging’ but landing entirely instead on ‘fond beyond measure’. “Or is this the fashion for human weddings? Have you not informed me of something?”

 

“Ah, the traditional de Rolo vine headdress, it slipped my mind entirely. Don't worry- you only have to recite the ancient exultation to Pelor before ceremoniously taking a dagger from each wedding guest and-” Vex kissed his blessedly uncovered but still-speaking lips. He mumbled in protest half-heartedly before kissing her back and held her close, his fingers pressing into the exquisite silk laces crisscrossing the back of her dress. There was still nothing to compare to this, from their first real kiss in the woods all those nights ago, to this one, they all left her breathlessly joyous with a certain indescribable lightness in her heart. She was home, here with him, here where since the Conclave first attacked they'd gathered all their friends and loved ones. Percy and Whitestone has become something great to her, a solidity she was unsure if she'd ever felt before. 

 

And they made her thoughts mushy as hell. She smiled against his lips and leaned back, expecting to look him in the eyes and share a soft moment before she realizing he still had the viney atrocity upon his head. With a fond eye-roll, she untangled her hands from his coat lapels to reach up and remove the mess from his eyes. With a preternatural quickness, he snatched her hands halfway to their destination. 

 

“- no, I promised Keyleth.”

 

“Oh, she won't know, come on, darling.” She wiggled closer to press against him, an entreating smile on her face though he couldn't actually see it. 

 

“A promise is a promise, Vex’ahlia. And today is the day to be keeping them best.” She relented, choosing instead to place her hands behind his neck and sway in his embrace. “And, I'll admit to wanting the full effect when I see you later.”

 

They kissed again, unhurried and gentle, a perfect complement to the day. There was no anxiety; the only fluttery feelings in her heart were of excitement. They were safe here; the dragons vanquished and the chapter closing on the happiest note she could imagine. There would be more adventures to come in the future, she was sure they weren't done fighting monsters, but they would fight them together, bonded in heart and vow. He pulled away too soon, touched her cheek gently, and how she wished she could actually look at him. She found herself greedy as ever for the sight of him, and his words, and his presence, and his clever mind. 

 

“Now, I have to make it back in time for Cassandra to fuss about my hair again.”

 

“You too? She glared daggers at me when I mentioned wanting to do my normal braid, and-”

 

Vex was cut short when the door opened again, the creaking followed by a distinctly Keyleth-sounding squeak. 

 

“Oh! Percy, you kept your promise!” 

 

“Of course I did.” The insinuation that he might not have made him look offput, but Vex eased away the expression with a kiss to his jaw. 

 

“Awww, look at you two- you're so precious!” Keyleth practically glowed, smiling bright as she took them in. “Cass sent me to send Percy back, and to help Vex get all the way dressed and to ask if Trinket is ready.”

 

Percy frowned and patted at Vex’s torso, as if he might suddenly find her undressed. His hands grazed against the delicate beading woven through the soft silk and it was Vex’s turn to catch his hands and pull away. 

 

“Trinket is always ready for anything. And no cheating! Full effect, remember? Shoo.” One more kiss and he was retreating, almost bumping into Keyleth on his way out the door. She set him on the right path, and once he was reasonably clear of the door and into the hallway she shouted after him. 

 

“You can take it off now! Just don't turn around!” Percy waved his arm in acknowledgement and began wrestling the headdress off. Keyleth shut the door behind herself before bounding over to Vex and grabbing her in an enthusiastic hug, taking them in a giddy bouncing circuit around the room. “Today's the day! Are you excited? You look so pretty!”

 

Vex laughed as they slowed to a stop and carefully untangled herself from Keyleth’s embrace. She touched her hair again to make sure it hadn’t lost its shape before smiling brightly at her friend and nodding, “I have never been more excited. Is my brother ready?”

 

“He looks very nice in his suit, and he’s going to come over once he’s finished helping Pike. Is it weird that I'm not your bridesmaid? Does Cass think it's weird? Should Vax and I switch?”

 

“I think that once I insisted on having Trinket be the ringbearer, Cassandra gave up on holding to most traditions. Besides, it makes more sense this way.”

 

Keyleth giggled, “Ring bear.”

 

“Exactly! Not an opportunity I could pass up. Now come on, help me put the cape on.”

 

The cape and the veil were the last bits Keyleth had mentioned helping Vex with, even more lovely pieces detailed with intricate beading. Things Vex had never pictured herself wearing until recently- until her and Percy had decided that yes, this was happening. The cape made her feel inexplicably regal, though she supposed it was fitting to her new titles. Not just Baroness after this, but a Lady.

 

Soon enough, Keyleth passed her off to Vax with a kiss on the cheek to both of them, then scurried off to finish helping Percy with his preparations. Vax looked handsome in his suit, similar to Percy’s but without all the bells and whistles of Lordhood. He looked at her consideringly, but with his familiar grin hidden beneath the surface. They'd spoken already, many times, at length, about this and Vex was fully prepared to fight her twin if he attempted to start another lecture right now, an hour before leading her down the aisle. 

 

“You’re ready for this, Stubby?”

 

“More ready for this than for anything else I’ve ever done. I am more excited than I was nervous the night before we fought Thordak, even.”

 

“That's a good method- comparing it to a dragon fight. I've watched some of the visiting nobles; they wish they were just as conniving and tricky as a dragon.”

 

“Yes, yes, I know, and you know I can handle myself.”

 

“Doesn't mean I can't worry about you.”

 

Vex rolled her eyes and punched her brother’s arm, then quickly pulled away as he moved to ruffle her hair, “No! I look perfect and beautiful right now, and I will not let you ruin my hair when there's not enough time left to fix it.”

 

“You're sure you don't want to let me mess it up so Percival has the opportunity to say how ‘loooovely you look no matter your condition’?”

 

“Oh, shut it.” Both Vax’s voice and his word choice for his Percy imitation were awfully inaccurate, but Vex still couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt. She paused after, deliberating before reaching out to grab her brother's hand. “Vax, the only thing missing is mother.”

 

He looked at her, and squeezed her hand gently. “I miss her too. But she'd be proud of you for finding him. Percival is a pompous asshole sometimes, but it's clear he cares for you, and you deserve to be happy. Don't think of what happened to her as a lesson. This is different. You and Percy are different.”

 

It was something she was almost sure if on her own, but hearing Vax say it in his way quieted any remaining nerves she held. They sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet of each other’s company. Through the process of growing up, they'd become somewhat less in tuned with each other's thoughts- something demonstrated clearly in the series of arguments they'd had this whole journey. But that, and them growing up and moving on separate paths, would never break the bond they shared. Eventually, Vax jostled her, a sly smile on his face. 

 

“Come on, let's get this over with so we can get to the feast part.” 

 

~*~*~

 

Guards stationed outside the Temple of Pelor pulled the heavy doors open for Vex and Vax, and though they were outside already, her eyes took a moment to adjust: the many windows opened into a grand room bathed in the warm afternoon light that reflected and glittered off of the shimmering clothes and jewelry of the many guests. Pike had done beautifully restoring it, then again with decorating it for the wedding. She stood in front of the stained glass windows at the far end of the church, gleamingly beautiful in a golden dress that shimmered with all the light let in. Her face brightened as she waved at Vex and Vax, and the rest of the occupants of the church followed her gaze. Assembled were their friends, met during their various misadventures and gathered here in Whitestone twice now, once for siege of the Chroma Conclave, and now this. 

 

True to Vax’s word, there were many visiting nobles, some Vex recognized from other events around Whitestone and some she didn't. Despite their station, they'd been seated closer to the back. The front was populated with their friends, so many more than Vex had ever thought she'd have.

 

And to Pike’s left side, Percy. He looked unfairly debonair up there, immaculate in his suit and just holding back a large smile. It reminded her viscerally of their time in the Feywild, when he was so elated and curious to see everything, and they were still tentatively dancing around each other. 

 

Vax began to lead her down the aisle. It was a slow procession when all Vex really wanted to do was sprint across the temple and jump into Percy’s arms. She admired him from afar, her keen eyes soaking in his appearance and the way he seemed just short of also running towards her to take her in his arms. 

 

Eventually, her and Vax reached the front of the temple and he released her arm. Pike blessed her, a giddy little smile on her face, before gesturing at her to take Percy’s hands. And this was real. His hands, so familiar now, reached for hers, and she felt grounded in this moment and utterly happy. 

 

Light refracted through the stained glass window flanking them, lending multicolored facets to Percy’s light hair. She took him in, an unbelieving laugh on her lips. He looked so happy, so unburdened from what had once plagued him, and while she wasn't illusioned enough to say it was all her doing- or that all their past demons were gone forever, this was their day. A day for joy and all the happiness they’d found in each other to be celebrated, and for Vex to take her place fully in Whitestone. 

 

They held hands while Pike recited the traditional thanks to Pelor, and while the words were beautiful and Pike’s voice clear and bright, Vex could focus only on Percy. He seemed to have a similar problem, looking at her and only her with unabashed awe on his face. 

 

When Pike’s section trailed to a close, she took a step back to give them space to recite their vows. Traditionally for Whitestone, Vex would begin, followed by Percy, who would then followed by a long and tedious segment of pomp relating to the de Rolo history and nobility. After there would be ceremony, and a procession where they would be newly introduced to the visiting nobles. But this moment was theirs alone. 

 

Vex squeezed Percy’s hands in hers, and stepped closer, and looked up into his lovely, familiar eyes. Though the whole congregation was here to watch them, they disappeared from her mind, leaving just her and Percy together. 

 

And then, Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt, began to vow her life and love to Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, Lord of Whitestone, a vow which he solemnly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't yell at me for not knowing how weddings work ahaha. Also, given that today is thanksgiving, I'm a little pressed for time, so I'll be reformatting and adding the art tomorrow.


End file.
